


Lastril's letter

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Basic Training 5





	Lastril's letter

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Training 5

To Second Lieutenant Ana Araniel in the City of Minas Tirith in Gondor

From the Hidden Valley in the Elvish Realms

 

My dearest Estel,

It was good to hear from you, no matter the circumstances.  Your Tengwar is not bad for someone who hasn’t written in it for four years.  Andatar Matimo and Andatar Makalaurë said it was fine enough, and everyone has been informed to write letters in the Quenya if they want a private message to be received. 

Mum, Dad and Papa miss you terribly, I had to fight them to be the one to reply to your letters.  The shadows are starting to gather, so I’ll make this short.  Arwen insisted that I send you some of your dresses since you have some downtime, so they are in the package.  I didn’t realize that you weren’t comfortable in pants of any type, which makes sense with how often we wear them at home. 

The leaves are starting to turn, and Papa has started to go out with the hunting parties to save for winter.  I think he just wants to avoid the “boring Noldoran work” and spend time with Elwen, Arwen, and the Twins since you aren’t here.  I’m glad I’m not the baby of the family-you have to deal with all sorts of teasing from us, but we’re rather protective of you in turn.  No one else gets to make fun of you. 

Celwen delivered the packages that you left for us.  You didn’t have to leave presents for us to know that we’re in your thoughts.  The notes and treats were appreciated.  I think Mum _squealed_ when she found the recipe you left for her.

Your squad seems like a reasonable type, pity that they’re all Southerners, otherwise I would ask if you wanted to recruit them for the Rangers.  What’s this about the Steward’s daughter?  I can read you well enough to know that you’re interested in her.  From what I’ve heard about, she is your type.  Baby sisters should stay little forever though, so I want you to stay about three years old and in pig-tails for the rest of your life. 

I am going to be in Minas Tirith a few days after you receive this letter, so I’ll try to meet up with you.  I am there on official business, but there is quite a bit of free time scheduled in.  Belemer might be with me, something about his network being compromised.   

Maelas insisted that we include the book that you were trying to finish when you left and a fresh sketchpad.  I can’t say that I’m totally surprised with that one.  He’s too much of a bookworm to let you get away without finishing it.

It was a clever tactic separating your full message into several different letters, although I wish it wasn’t necessary.  It was obvious that your letters had been opened before they were sent out.  Be _careful_ little sister, we want you back in one piece, if only so we can torment you.  _Behave_ little sister.

 

I love you,

Lastril


End file.
